


Doing Business

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, interracial kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Mitsuru has a late night meeting with an American business partner she’s known for years. The man who gave her her first lesson in loving black dick, and the only man who she trusts to give the Kirijo Group an heir. Anonymous commission.





	Doing Business

Mitsuru was a woman of composure and style, but she knew there was a time and a place for being a well refined, under control woman, and a time to let go of that. Strutting out onto the hotel balcony overlooking Tokyo wearing only a white fur coat that hung off of her otherwise naked body, this was not the time for it at all, as she grabbed at the pants of the sharply dressed black man before her. “I've been waiting all day for this, Robert,” she moaned, sinking down to her knees and for the first time all day referring to him by his given name, and not the proper title of 'Mr. King'. After all, talking business while she fished out his cock and dropped down to her knees to stroke it to full mast just seemed inappropriate.

“I have too,” Robert smirked, watching Mitsuru go down. Her face always lit up when she spied the sight of his big, aching black dick, eyes going wide and bright even if it had been a long time since it was ever a mystery to him. He leaned back a bit, bracing himself against the balcony railing as he watched Mitsuru slide the coat off of her shoulders a little bit, freeing up her breasts to the cool night air as she pulled his cock right into her cleavage. He pushed forward, happily nestling his cock in place and watching with delight as she pressed her breasts together and watched it push up through her deep cleavage. “It's hard to keep my thoughts clean sitting across the table from you, knowing all the things we've done.”

“It's hard for me too,” Mitsuru agreed with a hot moan, as she worked her breasts up and down the cock between her tits, marveling at his size as if it was anything new to her. Even with her ample bosom wrapped around his cock, it poked up high enough that she could kiss the impressive cock, and it was thick enough that opening her mouth up to accommodate it had not been easy the first few times around. “Knowing there's a massive black cock under that table waiting to drill my tight Japanese snow bunny holes. It was hard not to crawl under the table and suck your cock all the way down my throat during the meeting.” Under any sane, sensible circumstances, Mitsuru would never have spoken like this. Not even for a man. But Robert King was a special exception, a man who she was happy to break all of her rules for in a heartbeat.

When she first met Robert, she was just the heir apparent to the Kirijo Group, on a meeting to America to prepare her for leadership by introducing her to several international business partners. He was the first black man she'd ever met, and something about him intrigued her enough that she paid a visit to his hotel room and learned for herself the excellence of black cock. Now, with a spade tattoo in the small of her back, she was a woman with very particular taste in men, craving only the finest and biggest in black dicks. It was a choice she happily owned up to, embracing the pleasure that came with it and knowing that no other kind of man could satisfy her. It had started a lurid affair between them that flared up again each time they met over the years, whenever one was overseas for business with the other. It had become a tradition, but as Mitsuru worked her tits along the big cock, it felt in no way routine.

Up and down her chest rocked, feverish in the pace she kept and in the loving approach she took to treating the cock to the utmost of affection, a steady pace up and down that had her letting go of all her tensions and worries, focusing only on guiding her soft, plush breasts along the big cock she had before her, tongue happily licking in brad strokes back and forth along the head as she savoured the chance to do something twisted and delightful, something sweeter and hotter than she could have ever imagined. This was exactly where Mitsuru felt most comfortable, letting go of herself and all of her usual worries about being controlled and poised so that she could instead work at a big cock with a very primal kind of consideration. Not that she didn't look elegant with her fur coat hanging off her shoulders, not that she wasn't still a woman of control and hardly using her desperation to make a whore of herself, but there was a very open kind of acceptance of what she was and what she wanted that felt liberating to her.

Affectionate licks turned to the embrace of her mouth wrapped tight around the thick cock, pushing down further and hotter as she let herself sink into the pleasures that awaited her. The impatient, eager up and down of her head moving along drew moans from Robert that helped her take hold of her needs and push on harder. This was the most potent foreplay she could have ever imagined, as she set herself onto the adoring worship of a meaty black cock just begging for her full attention and the deep love that helped ignite within her all of the hot, craven wants she needed to feel spike up within her. Nothing could whip her into a lusty rush quite like having a huge black cock to worship, igniting her lusts and making sure that she would be as ready as could be for this. Her pussy was slick, already almost dripping with need and excitement as the pressure swelled through her.

The sheer size of the meaty black dick before her was ample enough that Mitsuru could take it a surprising length into her mouth, allowing her to savour the best of both works as she gave a titfuck and a blowjob to his impressive dick at the same time. It was quite a lot of work to do for no immediate pleasure in return, as she worked her whole upper body along his cock, but his cock deserved it. Mitsuru understood that her duty was to service a black cock with all she had, and she wasn't ashamed of giving in to it and focusing entirely on doing what she had to do, knowing she would be more than rewarded for it soon enough. She had plans for tonight, and there was no better way to kick it off than this.

Robert took the treatment, his body swelling up hotter and harder as the pressure swelled inside of him, the pleasure that he found in the loving treatment from Mitsuru's mouth and her luscious tits. “You know what's coming,” he groaned, playing cocky and smirking brightly as he stared down at her, watching her squirm and writhe through the excitement right up to the end of his rope. He came, and Mitsuru did indeed know exactly what was happening, keeping on her pace until he came unraveled, blowing his first shot into her mouth. She swallowed it down and quickly pulled back, bringing her tits up and making sure the rest of his load was shot all over her ample breasts, painting her skin with milky white streaks of hot seed that gave Mitsuru exactly what she wanted, igniting hot moans that followed brightly and with brazen need as she took the pleasure in stride.

“So pent up,” she moaned, pulling one of her breasts and up and leaning her head down at a not entirely comfortable angle to be able to lick some of his cum off of her breast. “If you're going to cum like this all night, you'll be making me a very, very happy woman.” She didn't bother to get all the cum off, just making sure his eyes were on her as pulled the coat back up over her straight against as she settled down onto her back, lying on the balcony with her coat serving as a blanket of sorts. She could clean it off after, it was fine; she was more concerned with making a bigger mess of herself. “Come show me.”

Robert was down upon Mitsuru in seconds, taking hold of his cock and guiding it forward impatiently, his eyes on her tight pussy, so wet that he could see the sticky trail running down her thigh. He had seen Mitsuru at her most composed, seen her conducting business and acting responsible and sensible. Now, she was in a different mode, flaunting something that she only ever seemed to show him, and that excited him, urged him forward as he pushed his cock slowly and steadily into her. His thick cock pushed her fair pussy lips apart, prying them open and forcing her to take him in. “Tight,” was all he could groan as he eased forward, already feeling the pressure rising and the excitement taking hold of him as he began to sink his cock inside of her.

“That's it,” Mitsuru moaned, head rolling back in delight as she felt the cock push into her, slowly opening up her needy and desperate pussy with each push forward. His thrusts were respectful as he rocked back and forth, not for a moment thinking of doing any kind of disservice to Mitsuru and her composure. She was a lady, after all. A lady who could throat every inch of a massive black dick, but a lady nonetheless, and that respect shone through everything about their interactions, keeping it clean and caring as the pleasure rocked back and forth and the writhing, hot excitement took hold of both of them. The sex could be hard, maybe even rough at times, but it would never spill off into anything too vulgar, and Mitsuru knew she could always walk out of Robert's hotel room with her dignity intact, albeit leaking with cum.

The pace of the steady back and forth thrusts built slowly, built as the passion flared up inside of both of them and the excitement of what they were doing took hold. They were too high up for the fact they were outside to really mean anything for being caught, unless someone in an adjacent room happened to step out onto their own balcony at the same time, and Mitsuru wasn't worried about any of that. “I want it faster,” she moaned. “It's been such a long day, and after sucking your cock, I--ah!” Mitsuru didn't even have time to finish her thought before the cock picked up quicker and harder, and she felt herself treated to much pleasure all at once that all she could do was writhe and gasp in delight. Her hands drifted up toward the balcony railing, and she grabbed at the vertical bars running along it as she felt the pressure taking hotter hold of her. This was everything she could have wanted and so much more, and it urged her n hotter, gave her reason to push on, gave her reason to embrace the hot, throbbing pleasure winding up inside of her.

Steady back and forth motions of Mitsuru's eager hips pushing against the allure and pressure of Robert's lap helped set the pace even quicker, as the passion burning up between the two of them flared up excellently, giving both of them the taste of pleasure and craven need they both ached for. The more they could just let go of themselves, the better this was all going to feel, and they weren't ashamed of giving in to all of it as their bodies began to move on instinct. Mitsuru's breasts bounced from the force of her body being taken, and Robert couldn't keep his eyes off of them, especially as his cum still covered them, giving him more reason to appreciate the already gorgeous and perfect chest. Faster Robert worked, excited to fuck her like this, excited to give his all to taking hold of the situation and pushing on.

The rewarded was the pleasure of a hot, tight pussy slick around his cock, clenching down around him with urgency and need more than powerful enough to keep him aching with excitement and wanting more. Mitsuru didn't want to stop, and that growing impatience and the eager, ragged moans that rose up so hotly that Robert couldn't stop either, the mutual swell of pleasure and need overtaking them both in equal measure, igniting powerful throbs of lust great enough that they couldn't stop or slow themselves down, rocking back and fort with impatient, growing heat, unable to help themselves in the pace of lusts that threatened to grow out of control and spiral up into madness. This was pleasure in its purest form, something that fed all the growing, craven desires to let themselves go completely, and nothing could have ever possibly felt as good as did now.

“Only a black man could satisfy me like this,” Mitsuru moaned. “Only a real man with a huge black dick can make me feel good!” She usually played it pretty light on the heated, racially charged dirty talk, but it had its moments, shining through here and there when she felt the time was right for it, and right now everything was right for it. Her body writhed, the pleasure throbbing up within her so great she couldn't bear it. She'd never call herself anything filthy, but to even just hear the word 'dick' out of Mitsuru Kirijo's mouth was its own kind of pleasure for Robert, who had seen her in a business capacity for so long that he understood just how rare this all was.

The pleasure reached it s pulsating, needy peak, and Mitsuru could hardly contain her excitement as moans flared up with a ferocity that she didn't know how to handle, filling the cool night air with desperate moans of ecstasy as she gave herself fully to the pleasure and the heat, bucking and whining as she held the bars tighter. With Robert still thrusting away she knew there was nothing but ecstasy to await her, as he wound up, thrusting into her spasming, needy pussy as she gave in, and in seconds she was a gasping wreck losing herself happily to the raw pleasure, body twisting about in surrender as she gave in completely. His cock erupted, pumping hot shots of sticky, gooey spunk deep inside of her pussy, and she could tell that his heavy orgasm from earlier was not a coincidence, but how the night was going to go, and it made her whine louder and hotter in delight as she felt the pleasure take such incredible hold of her.

Mitsuru felt ready now to do what she had been waiting for, as Robert pulled out of her and she used her grip on the railing bars to help guide her up to her feet. “Follow me,” she purred, and walked right back into the hotel room, hips swaying before it even mattered as the heavy fur coat covered up everything. At least, until she let it slide off of her shoulders and her arms, shedding the coat with one graceful motion as she continued to walk, continued to let her hips do the talking as she strutted onto the bed, leaning forward and settling onto all fours atop it.

Robert had kept a good distance only so he could watch her move, expecting the coat drop and the climb onto the bed, excited by it. But what he hadn't been expecting were the words behind the sultry bit of theater, which threw him completely for a loop as she looked back over her shoulder with a bright smile.

"You know... The Kirijo Group needs an heir, and due to my taste in men there aren't many options for settling down that my family would approve of. That is one of the things about tonight I've been looking forward to most. I'm at the optimal place in my cycle, and I want you to give me that heir, Robert. You're a man worthy of it, and a man who could give me a child who would grow up to bring my family's company to even greater heights than I ever could."

It was not the coquettish invitation to fuck her that Robert had been expecting, but Mitsuru's offer still held so much weight that it pulled him in quickly, urging him closer as he climbed onto the bed and took hold of her hips. "I'd be happy to spend the night impregnating you," he promised, and proceeded to push forward, sinking his cock into her with one steady stroke that made Mitsuru gasp in surprise and excitement at the feeling that bore down upon her immediately. She'd already taken his cock, but now there was purpose behind the action, now there was a spark of something different, something special.

With her pussy already loosened up and ready, there wasn't that same feeling out period where they moved slowly and with great care. Now, it was quicker, Robert's cock shoving forward to sink to the hilt inside of Mitsuru's waiting, eager pussy. There was no way they were going to go slower fucking doggy style, either, and the intensity brewing as the good, hard fucking came in from behind grew only hotter as her request for him to breed her hung heavy in the air. There was something special going on now, something craven and hot that made for a pleasure beyond all sense of thought or decency. They pushed right on to the pleasure, right on to the hard, hot, throbbing bliss that they both ached for almost too hotly to bear.

Mitsuru was ready for it, resolute in her decision and confident she had chosen the right man and made the right call here. Everything she did was completely informed and certain, and she felt like there was no better way now to capitalize on that than to push on, shoving back against his lap, her ass bouncing against his lap as she pushed on, urging him faster and harder. Her greedy, slick pussy begged him for him, clenching down and craving so everything from him. There was only one speed for Mitsuru to go now, and that was all out, racing on and letting nothing stop her from making her plans all come perfectly together.

His fingers gripped her hips tightly, caressed the queen of spades tattoo that served as the most vulgar expression of her love for black dick that he'd ever get out of her. She'd never say the twisted, self-effacing words that women often screamed in interracial porn or even the sorts of things lots of other girls who were into only black men would say to rile their lovers up, but that was what Robert appreciated about Mitsuru. She was a woman of poise, refinement, who held herself to standards and confidences that few women could pull off with such conviction. But she didn't deny her pleasure and didn't deny her love of black cock, walking the line of reverence and lust without falling into all-out sluttiness. It was an admirable trait that kept her the most captivating woman he knew.

"I know you have more in you. Fuck me harder," she commanded, moaning louder as she threw it back with an increasingly desperate kind of pace, wanting to ride out the pleasure as hard as she could. Nothing could stop her now from getting everything she wanted, she was sure of it. Moving faster, moving hotter, Mitsuru worked to get her point across, worked to get impregnated by the man she had decided was the only one worthy. The tattoo represented her unspoken promise to only let a black man fuck her, and that standard was not something she would abandon for the sake of finding an heir, and of all the black men she knew none would have ever been as perfect for it as her American business partner was.

Robert picked up the pace as best he could, fucking Mitsuru faster and harder, drawing eager moans from her that rose up almost out of control as she burned and bucked and twisted through the heat of her pleasure, driven out of control and losing herself completely. She submitted not to Robert but to the pleasure, to the excitement, to the feeling of sensations burning up through her so powerfully that she didn't know how to handle them all, rocking on and letting herself be consumed by burning bliss so intensely that she couldn't hold back her cries of ecstasy when she lost herself.

"Cum inside me!" she pleaded. "Don't waste another drop tonight. I want you to give me a baby, Robert, and I need you to cum in me with everything you have!" The sensation of her raw, powerful orgasm taking firm root made her twist and writhe in a bliss made only better by the feeling of a big, thick, hot load flooding into her womb, giving her that sensation of raw, twisting fullness that she had been after. Mitsuru shook and shivered, but didn't for a moment slow down, whining as the pleasure bubbled up through her body and she let herself go. Robert began to pull out of her, but Mitsuru was quick to respond by turning around and grabbing at his shirt, tugging him down on top of her. Her eyes were wide and crazed as she almost snarled the words, "Fuck me until your balls are empty."

There were no negotiations necessary for this business arrangement.


End file.
